


Not Even Subtext

by Lasgalendil



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, One True Pairing, Romance, The Legend of Korra references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's do it. Let's go on a vacation. Just the two of us. Anywhere you want."</p><p>…or, as they said it in the olden days, "and thus we will journey on together to our own lands in Mirkwood and beyond."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even Subtext

**Author's Note:**

> The Lord of The Rings was originally published in 1954, just two years after Alan Turing's death. It was an era where homosexuality was still illegal, a mental illness, and widely regarded as a sin. Tolkien's letters reveal an outspoken disdain for homosexuality (which is why he's the author of my favorite book, not my favorite author.)…but methinks he doth protest too much. 
> 
> …Because the fucking parallel between Legolas and Gimli's final dialogues in LotR and the finale of The Legend of Korra is unbelievable.
> 
> Legolas and Gimli take their leave of the Fellowship to travel Fangorn and then home to Mirkwood…then sail off into the sunset together. 
> 
> …Goddamnit, the Professor literally SHIPS them. He ships them to fucking Valinor.  
> [Headcanon: this is the origin of the fandom term 'to ship'.]

**Legolas:**

“Wanna sit with me for a minute? I’m not ready to get back to the party just yet. I don’t think I ever really apologized.”

**Gimli:**

“For what? You don’t need to apologize for anything. I’m just so happy you’re here now.”

**Legolas:**

“I am so sorry about what happened.”

**Gimli:**

“Thank you. I’m just glad I was able to forgive.”

**Legolas:**

“So, what now? Back to the dance floor?”

**Gimli:**

“I’m kind of all danced out. Honestly, after everything that’s happened the last few months, I could use a vacation.”

**Legolas:**

“Let’s do it. Let’s go on a vacation. Just the two of us. Anywhere you want.”

**Gimli:**

“Really? Okay. I’ve always wanted to see what the Glittering Caves looked like.”

**Legolas:**

“Sounds perfect.”

[They stand, and walk together towards Fangorn Forest.]

[Music swells. The camera points towards the sunlit sky.]

[Gimli looks up at Legolas. Their eyes meet.]

[They clasp hands and enter Fangorn Forest together.]

\--Frodo Baggins, _There and Back Again, a Hobbit's Tale by Bilbo Baggins, and The Downfall of The Lord of the Rings and the Return of the King,_ T.A. 3021

"Then Legolas built a ship in Ithilien, and totally took Gimli the Dwarf over the Sea into the West with him because he loved him so damn much. Strange? Sure. But definitely love."--Elanor Took, _The Red Book of Westmarch_ , F.A. 120

* * *

 "No. They didn't kiss." --J.R.R. Tolkien, 1955

"…no, seriously, guys. My dad said they didn't kiss."--Christopher Tolkien, 1977

"C'mon! My team of Tolkien experts and script writers who totally never deviate from the books at all ever state explicitly THEY TOTALLY DIDN'T KISS! It's _completely_ platonic between those two!"--Peter Jackson, 2003

"Fuck it, you want an Elf and Dwarf romance? Fine. Have some Kiliel. It's totally the same thing."--Philippa Boyens & Fran Walsh, 2014

"…(totally not having any of your misogyny, bi- or gay- erasure bullshit)." --Ringer fandom, since T.A. 3021

 


End file.
